Memories Written in Sand
by Sparkly-Sparkly
Summary: She never expected something like this to happen...least of all with the likes of him but human emotion is a strange thing indeed...and besides, even Turks deserved to have some happiness right? I'm marking this as complete. It's been two years and I don't plan to revisit this story. I am, however, debating a new story. Cissnei/Reno
1. I Prelude

Chapter I: Prelude

Reno tapped his foot rhythmically against the floor of Tseng's office, slumped into his usual spot in the arm chair next to Tseng's desk. He was growing impatient waiting for the chief.

"Reno, can you please stop tapping your foot like that? It's not going to bring Tseng in here any faster," a soft voice said from the chair in front of Tseng's desk. She sighed, half from the annoyance of Reno's impatient habits and half from her own boredom though she'd never admit to it.

Reno rolled his eyes, but stopped anyway, adjusting himself properly in the chair.

"Still, it's not like Tseng to be late to his own mission briefing like this," the girl said, shifting slightly.

Just then the door opened and Tseng entered, closing the door lightly behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, Reno, Cissnei. The meeting with the President took a bit longer than expected."

Cissnei nodded, standing to greet him. Reno, however, remained seated, clearly too comfortable to move and greet his supervisor properly.

"Eh it happens, yo," he said, staring at his fingernails with sudden intrigue.

"Reno, why must you always insist on looking so sloppy?" Reno looked slightly offended by Tseng's comment but made none in return. "Anyway, the President needs you to go to Costa Del Sol right away."

"Isn't that a vacation spot?" Reno questioned, sitting up properly and straightening out his unzipped blazer. He was now fiddling with the tie he never did bother to actually put on.

"Yes. Your mission and target owns the most successful new resort. He supposedly gained the funds through illegal means and now uses the profits from the resort to supply the troops in Wutai. You can see now why the President would want this stopped. This is not a strict assassination mission. He wants some information on how this got his gil in the first place and if the rumors about him helping the Wutai forces are, in fact, true."

"What do you mean exactly, Tseng?" Cissnei asked.

"We want to capture him alive if possible. The President has some questions for him. We also want to shut him down from the inside."

Cissnei nods, taking the file from Tseng's outstretched hand. She got to her feet, looking over towards Reno who had stood up as well, smirking slightly though Cissnei dared not wonder why he was.

"Guess this means we better pack our bathing suits, eh Cissnei?"

Cissnei rolled her eyes, ignoring Reno's comment and shoving the file into Reno's arms. She walked out of the office and down the hall towards the elevator. Reno was truly hopeless. Tseng shook his head as the two red headed Turks left his office.

"Honestly, how can she put up with that guy? He's so…irritating sometimes."

Cissnei stepped out of her apartment complex's foyer, shading her eyes in the bright sun. A familiar black car rounded the corner, coming to a stop in front of her. She reaches for the door handle to the back seat but Reno had beaten her to it, popping out from the passenger's seat in the front. He stopped dead in his tracks when he turned to face Cissnei. His hand that held the door handle was glued to it.

"Wow," was all the usually smooth talking Reno could manage after seeing the petite red head's small frame clothed in a pastel yellow sundress with white flower patterned lace trimming. The white heeled sandals on her feet were a welcomed change from her usual black boots.

Cissnei chuckled lightly, causing Reno's head to clear slightly and focus on his task of opening the door. Cissnei took her seat in the back of the car and Rude stomped down on the pedal. They drove along to an empty field just outside Midgar city limits. There, a slightly more average looking car sat in waiting. The three Turks exited the car. Reno took his bag and threw it into the back seat of the new, dark blue car. He walked around it in a circle as if looking for something.

Rude took Cissnei's bags for her and carried them over to the car for her. She seemed a bit taken aback by the action but Rude always had more manners than his partner. Reno was now fiddling with his trademark goggles, placing them in their usual spot above his eyes. Reno's clothes were normal also. Black shorts and a dark red tank top with a white button up shirt over it, unbuttoned of course. Cissnei wondered what Reno was staring at since he was once again circling the car.

"Reno, what the hell are you doing?"

"Is this it?"

"Is what it, Reno?" Cissnei responded, a confused look on her face.

"This car. It's so plain looking."

"Well, we're supposed to be undercover, Reno. This car is an average car for people around here. The more we blend in, the better."

"Cissnei is right, Reno. Your supposed to take this guy down from the inside. You'll have a better chance of being hired to work there if you look like the average person you know."

Rude tossed Cissnei's bags into the back next to Reno's and took off back towards the car he came in. He turned at the last moment and waved goodbye before getting in the car and leaving. Reno waved back then turned his attention toward Cissnei.

"So, you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." Cissnei responded, exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding before getting into the car. She didn't know what it was but something about this whole situation made her uncomfortable.

Reno slid into the driver's seat next to her and started the car up. He peeled out of the dirt road of the field and sped away towards the shore and Costa Del Sol.


	2. II Fortuna

Chapter II: Fortuna

"Welcome to the Fortuna Resort and Hotel," a heavy set woman with thick rimmed glassed and short sandy hair said. She peered down at them from the front desk of the hotel. Her flat, emotionless tone and unenthusiastic expression made the Fortuna Resort seem unpleasant but Cissnei still smiled despite it. She was a veteran actor after all.

"Um, thanks," Cissnei began. "I'm Cidney and this is Raif. We just moved out to this area and are looking for work. We hear this place is one of the best places to work for in Costa Del Sol." Cissnei smiled a big, sincere smile and nudged Reno to do the same.

"Uh, right," the woman said. "Hold on while I get the manager." The woman disappeared from sight and could be heard yelling indistinctly in the background. She reappeared a few minutes later with a man of about forty with graying hair on the sides of his head and black hair on top with silvery strands running through.

"Hello there, travelers," he began in an overly cheery voice, reciting lines that were obviously rehearsed. "My name is Tannon Stran. I'm the owner of this fabulous resort. Lissette here tells me you're interested in working here."

Cissnei nodded and offered her hand up to the man. "I'm Cidney. This is Raif."

Tannon looked them both once over then stepped down to greet them on the floor. "I see. Well, we don't normally hire people off the street like this, but you two look pretty well put together…and it just so happens two of our people up and quit last night. One was our head bartender and the other was a waiter at our night club and lounge." Tannon turned his gaze towards Reno. "You any good at mixing drinks, kid?"

Reno scoffed. "Psh. I'm the best around back home. Just ask Cidney here."

Tannon turned his attention back to Cissnei. "Is that right?" Cissnei nodded and Tannon clapped his hands together, making a loud smack. "Well, that's great. Now then, dear, are you any good at waiting tables?"

"Never tried it before but I'm sure I can handle it," Cissnei stated confidently.

"Ah I like your attitude, Cidney. I think you and Raif will do just fine. You'll start tonight so as soon as you settle in, make sure you talk to Phil."

"Phil?" Reno snorted at the name, trying to prevent himself from laughing so hard. Cissnei shot him a look that screamed 'shut up' and looked at a baffled Tannon.

"Settled in?"

Tannon returned his attention to the young girl standing before him. "Why yes dear. All my staff gets to stay in the apartments behind the main resort. I'll have my staff prepare the apartments the previous tenants vacated." Cissnei nodded in understanding. "In the mean time, you two should go enjoy all the resort and Costa Del Sol has to offer."

Cissnei and Reno both nod as Tannon Stran exits down a hallway behind the concierge desk. A bellhop takes their bags and disappears down the same hallway.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do but enjoy some sun, eh Cid?"

"Please don't call me that, Raif," Cissnei said in a warning tone. She turns and walks through the rotating doors leading back out to the beach.

Reno followed her out, clearly enjoying the view, a big smirk across his face. Good thing Cissnei didn't notice. They quickly scan the crowded beach for a spot to relax in and find a nice, quiet spot away from the populous where they could be themselves. Cissnei scanned the beach for nearby people before speaking.

"I don't like him."

"Eh? Who?"

"Tannon Stran. Who else?"

"Ciss, he's our target. What's to like about him? He's obviously faking his whole polite personality. No one is that polite."

"You'd know all about that."

"Hey hey! That's uncalled for, yo. You know we Turks have to be good actors."

Cissnei rolled her eyes, clearly un-amused by Reno's attitude as usual. It's true. Turks do often have to do a fair bit of acting but she sometimes gets the feeling he's acting around her too, pretending to like her and it really pissed her off. Still, she was a Turk and shouldn't let Reno's playful nature get the better of her. "That's not quite what I mean, Reno. There's just something about him that weirds me out." Reno nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about, though she knew he didn't. "Anyway, we can't really do much more today until after hours. I think I might enjoy a swim." She removed her sandals and placed them in the sand next to the lounge chair provided by the resort. "I haven't gone swimming in a long time. She undid the zipper on her dress to reveal her usual bathing suit underneath. Reno could feel his feet trying to move him off the chair. Her never noticed how pretty Cissnei truly was until earlier today and now in her bathing suit. He watched her place the dress down on her chair, neatly folded and walk towards the water.

"Damn she's looking good."

Cissnei stood in front of the mirror, an uncertain look on her face. "Ugh this uniform is ridiculous." She tried her best to pull down the short skirt of her dress but it wouldn't budge. She scratched her thigh where the lace petticoat brushed up against it. "This thing is so uncomfortable…not to mention short. Honestly, it barely covers me!" she finished zipping up the knee high boots. She smoothed down the black and red dress and was tying the small black apron around herself when she heard a knock on her door. She opened up the door to Reno's smiling face. He had removed his trademark goggles and was wearing a uniform consisting of black pants, a red shirt that just about matched his hair color, and a black tie that she was surprised he was wearing. The head bartender is actually supposed to wear purple instead of red but, as Phil explained in their meeting with him, they promoted the other bartender. If 'Raif' proves to be any good, they'll give him the purple shirt. Same goes with 'Cidney' and her dress.

"Looking good, Ciss." He was pulling at the tie with annoyance. At least she wasn't the only one uncomfortable in the new uniform.

"Your not too bad yourself, Reno, though I'm surprised you're wearing a tie."

"Yeah, well, got to play the part, yo."

Cissnei nods her head in agreement, exiting her apartment and locking the door behind her. She shoved the keys into the pocket of her apron and followed Reno down the promenade walk to a large building with pulsing music and flashing lights you could see from the windows.

"Well, I guess this is it huh?" Cissnei exhaled deeply and opened the door.

Lights filled the room, matching with the beat of the music. A large man with huge muscles and a goatee greeted them. He grabbed them both by one arm, shoving Reno in the direction of the bar and leading Cissnei straight to the back and through a large, black swinging door. He showed her to a dark haired woman of about 35 if she had to guess. She was wearing the same dress as Cissnei but with purple detailing instead of red, indicating she's one of the head waitresses.

"Hello there. You must the new girl Tannon was telling me about."

Cissnei nodded, noting a slight country accent undertone to her speech, like she could never completely hide the fact that she was from the country despite the years she spent in the cities. "My name is Cidney."

"Yes hello there, Cidney. My name's Clea. How old are you?"

Cissnei looked at the woman confused. It was a strange question to be asked but she answered anyway. "I just turned 18 a few months ago."

Clea nodded. "Well, isn't that just a coincidence. I have a niece 'bout your age. Prettiest thing ever. Has talks 'bout leavin' Nibelheim and headin' to Midgar. Said she wants to find a friend a SOLDIER friend of hers."

Cissnei's breath catches in her throat and she chokes lightly. Clea taps her on the back lightly. "You all right there? You act like you know her."

"N-no I just…the reason why Raif and I are here is to prevent him from having to join SOLDIER."

Clea raised an eyebrow at Cissnei's pathetic lie but handed her a glass of water anyway to help her stop choking. "Now, Cidney, since tonight's your first night, I'm going to give you a few pointer: always smile, flirt back, and take extra care of the big tippers."

Cissnei looked at Clea confused, but before she could say anything, Clea shoved an order pad into her hand and gave her a nudge in the direction of her first table. Two patrons sat there, both about 35 and clearly already inebriated.

"Good evening. I'm Cidney. It'll be my pleasure to…"

"Cidney, huh? Well lookie here, Ken, a new girl. About time old Clea sent something good our way."

"Excuse…" Cissnei began again before being interrupted by the one called 'Ken".

"Yeah. Much better than that queer we had before."

"Um…"

"So, honey. What are tonight's specials?" ken began again, again cutting Cissnei off. She was beginning to get a bad feeling about all this.

"Never mind the specials, Ken. I already know what I want," the other guy stated, reaching for Cissnei's exposed lower thigh.

Cissnei inhaled sharply, wanting so badly to show these guys the meaning of pain but not wanting to blow their cover. She glanced nervously towards the bar, searching desperately for her fellow red headed Turk. Reno was busy serving drinks to bar patrons and she couldn't see his expression from across the room.

"No need to be so nervous, honey. We'll make sure Tannon promotes you. He always promotes the ones that perform well and a pretty one like you must be really good in the bedroom," the man said, moving his hand further up her leg. Cissnei tried to concentrate on something else, anything else to prevent bodily harm to both of them.

Reno had been sent to bring a drink to a neighboring table and overheard the conversation occurring. He shot Cissnei a look, connecting with her eyes which were filled with a mix of rage and panic. He knew Cissnei could handle herself but he also knew her hands were tied in the situation.

"Come now. Everyone here knows Tannon gets his extra gil by renting out his gals like you to guys like me. I'm rich, honey, I can take care of you. You give me what I want, I give Tannon what he wants. He in turn gives you some extra gil on the side. Everybody wins."

"Yeah," Ken chimed in. "Tannon don't give wait staff jobs to anyone he hasn't tasted first so I know you must be good."

Reno nearly crushed the empty glass he just picked up off the table in his bare hand. He purposely passed right behind Cissnei, brushing up against her, letting her know he's right there. Reno made his way back to the bar, discarding the empty glass and heading back out towards Cissnei as casually as he could.

Cissnei was trying her best to mentally calm herself down. She was a Turk. This was nothing she couldn't handle. She felt Reno brush up against her and she felt herself calming down. She knew now where Tannon got his gil. No wonder she didn't like him. She saw Reno walking back towards the bar out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, pay attention to me, not that bartender. Tannon's not paying you to pay attention to him. You better start behaving or I'll make sure Tannon never promotes you." Cissnei's gaze was still focused in Reno's direction until forced her gaze on him. "Now, like I was saying…" He stared right into Cissnei's eyes and it caused her to flinch. She didn't have to be psychic to know what was on his mind or to know she was in trouble. "Ken," the man began.

"Yes sir?"

"Here's 200,000 gil. Go to Tannon and tell him Sal likes his new girl and to give me the best place he's got."

"Right, boss," Ken said, getting to his feet and heading towards the entrance.

Reno had by now made it all the way back to where Cissnei was. He saw Ken leaving and was guessing things were about to get much worse. He also knew Tseng was going to bet furious with him for what he was about to do next.

"So…I'll let Clea know you're going to spend the rest of your shift with me."

"But won't I…"

"Relax, baby. Clea knows the drill. She can handle it. Now, come here." He reached his other hand not on her thigh up to her waist and pulled her towards her lap. "Show daddy what you got."

Reno had by now had enough and walked right up to Sal's table, slamming the tray he was carrying loudly on the table, startling patrons around them and causing Sal to look up at him angrily.

"Look, boy, I don't want any drinks so get lost. This little lady and I want to get cozy."

"Get your hands off her," Reno growled, causing Cissnei to jump slightly. She's never seen Reno this pissed off before. This was not going to end well.

"Raif, relax. I'm okay."

"No you're not, not if this jerk get his way you aren't."

Sal had gotten to his feet. Holding Cissnei close to him with strong arms. Cissnei wiggled to get free but that only made Sal hold her tighter. Reno loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

"Look, Raif. If you leave now, I'll make sure Tannon doesn't fire you."

"Get your hands off her!" Reno had now fully disturbed the area around him and attracted the attention of the bouncer nearby.

Sal's response to Reno's threat was a serious mistake. He pulled Cissnei to face him, making sure Reno was watching and forces a kiss on the female Turk's lips. His grip was like a vice. One not even the tough little Cissnei could get herself out of. Reno muttered a humph before pulling his fist back and releasing it into Sal's face. Sal's nose cracked from the impact and he released Cissnei from his grip to cover his bleeding nose with his hands.

"You little twerp. You broke my fucking nose!" He shouted loud enough for a few bouncers to hear over the music and make their way towards the scene.

"Eh get over it," Reno said back in a taunting voice. "Think you're so special because you have money? Psh."

Sal lunged at Reno, fists swinging. Cissnei had fallen to the ground in the corner near the door to the kitchen. She got to her feet and was about to try and break up the fight when Clea intervened, placing a hand on Cissnei's shoulder and shaking her head. She ushered her back into the kitchen and Cissnei looked helplessly back over her shoulder at Reno.

Reno had cleverly dodged Sal's attack, grabbing the arm aimed at his face and bending it back painfully. He flipped Sal over his head, causing him to crash into a nearby vacant table. Sal got to his feet but Reno being the expert fighter that he was, was much faster. He pinned Sal down and began punching him repeatedly. As Cissnei was being ushered inside, she noticed three bouncers approaching Reno and knew he was in trouble. She flinched when she heard punches connecting that weren't Reno's.

"Sugar, why didn't you tell me that boy was your boyfriend?"

"Because he isn't. We're just friends."

"Friend huh? Never met a guy willing to risk his job and getting the living daylights beat out of him by security for a friend."

Cissnei flinched, knowing he was, in fact, getting put through the ringer. "Um, what's going to happen to him? Are they going to kill him?"

Clea gave her as strange look. "No, honey but he will be really badly hurt."

Cissnei sighed, pulling out her phone. She had to call Tseng.

Reno was being held up by two of the guards while the third one punched him relentlessly. Reno's smirk was still plastered on his face despite the fact that he could barely see. Tseng was really going to let him have it, if he ever gets out of this. He can feel himself falling as the bouncers released him. He heard footsteps approaching and talking though he couldn't make out what was being said in his half conscious state.

He can feel steel toed boots kicking him in the torso, breaking at least two ribs but he can't find the strength to get up. He drifts into unconsciousness, not hearing the scuffle around him moments later nor feeling someone picking him carefully off the floor.


	3. III Kissed a Freight Train

Chapter III: Kissed a Freight Train

Reno's eyes opened to blinding light and he groaned. The room slowly came into focus and he recognized the familiar surroundings of the medical facility ShinRa owned near Costa Del Sol. He also noticed the petite red head sitting in the chair next to his bed and smiled faintly.

"Cissnei?"

Cissnei popped her head up from the paper she was reading, folding it up neatly and placing it on the table between Reno's bed and her chair. "Reno?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened? How'd I end up here?"

"I called Tseng from the night club's kitchen. He came and picked up Tannon. Prostitution of his workers was enough to hold him for 'questioning'."

"Ugh. It feels like I kissed a freight train."

Cissnei laughed. Despite what happened, Reno was still Reno. "I think that might have hurt less. They beat you up pretty badly." Cissnei had moved to sit on the bed, closer to Reno. "Why did you do that, Reno? If I didn't call Tseng, who knows what could've happened. That was so reckless. You endangered the mission and yourself."

"I never expected to get this lecture from you, Cissnei. You must be taking lessons from Tseng."

Cissnei tried not to smile at his comment. She was furious with him. He jeopardized everything. Tseng had to cover up the mess. If he had just kept his cool, she could've taken care of Sal on her own. "I could've taken care of Sal on my own, Reno."

"Yeah? Is that before or after he raped you?"

"Reno, I'm a Turk! We're trained to handle this sort of thing."

"Cissnei, I couldn't let that happen. I know what I did was wrong. I know I fucked up the mission but I couldn't just let him treat you that way." Reno's face was now red from yelling and Cissnei took his hand to calm him down.

"Still, I'm glad you did what you did," Cissnei admitted. "Tseng wasn't too happy about having to take care of all of them but he did what he had to."

Reno smiled at Cissnei. "Glad Tseng took care of things. I'll have to thank him later."

"Save it, Reno. I doubt he'll want to hear it anyway. Besides, he's already back in Midgar. You and I are the only Turks left in Costa Del Sol."

"We are? Why did you stay, Cissnei?"

"Because…I thought you could use a familiar face to wake up to," Cissnei said, blushing slightly and trying to hid it. "Besides," she continued, regaining her composure. "everyone else had missions to attend to. Tseng wanted us both to take some time off."

Reno nodded, trying to sit up and being stopped abruptly by the pain in his sides.

"D-don't! You have three broken ribs, Reno. Sal saw to that."

"Heh only a pathetic man kicks someone when they're down." "Don't worry. Tseng flashed his ShinRa ID card and he ran like the coward he is. ShinRa now watches his every move. He won't be a problem anymore."

"Tseng didn't kill him?"

"No. He's too high profile for all that and that place was far too public. He's being watched…for now."

"Good. Hey, you think I could get out of here? I hate hospitals."

"Yeah. Tseng set us up at a hotel nearby. I'll have the nurse come in and help you get discharged."

Cissnei called for the nurse and she and Cissnei managed to get him into a wheel chair and down to the lobby. Everyone waved farewell to the Turks as Cissnei pushed him down the sidewalk. She hails a taxi cab and manages to get him into the back seat. The cab drives them to a five star hotel right on the beach of Costa Del Sol. She gets him back out of the cab and wheels him inside.

The room was the best suite in the entire hotel. Two bedrooms, a living room and a hot tub on the terrace. Cissnei didn't want to know how much this room would cost if it wasn't connected to ShinRa and she was confident it was.

She helped Reno to the bed and helped him lay down. She plopped a bottle of pain pills next to him on the night stand. "If you need anything, Reno, let me know. I'll be right in the next room."

Reno nodded, grabbing her hand before she walked away. Cissnei looked at him funny but said nothing. His eyes were fixed on her, intensity behind the gaze and it made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was the medication, but Reno was acting funny.

"Re…"

Cissnei was about to question him, protest his actions when he interrupted her. "You know, you looked really sexy in that dress."

"Reno, are you feeling okay?"

Reno shook his head, trying to shut her up. "You talk too much, Ciss. Can't you ever just take a compliment?"

"Ren…" Cissnei began but he placed a finger over her lips to stop her.

"You look good in that dress too," he said, noting the dark purple dress clung to her gentle curves. "I guess I just noticed that you're a good looking girl." Reno looked over at Cissnei again and noticed a red flush on her cheeks. Thinking he made her angry, he quickly apologized, saying he was just trying to be funny and laughed it off.

Reno released Cissnei's hand and she turned, cheeks still flushed from Reno's comments. She knew he was serious about him finding her attractive. His lame cover up attempt was proof enough of that. Not knowing what to think or feel, she walked away from him, making her way into the other bedroom and laying down.


	4. IV Recovery Road

Chapter IV: Recovery Road

Reno stretched, thanking mentally whoever gave him the curaga materia. It helped heal his ribs up and he was mobile again in about a week. He got up, heading for the shower. He glanced into the other bedroom, wondering where Cissnei was. The t.v. was off and he couldn't hear her anywhere within the suite. "Maybe she went out to get us food." He turned the doorknob to the bathroom and opened the door. He stood there, frozen by the sight of Cissnei in nothing but a towel which she obviously snatched when she heard the door open.

"Reno! Don't you believe in knocking?"

"Well, who leaves the door unlocked?"

Reno was right. She shouldn't have left the door unlocked but she didn't expect him to have gotten up on his own so quickly.

"S-sorry. I didn't think you'd be mobile yet."

"To be honest, neither did I."

"That's great, Reno. I'm happy for you," Cissnei started. "Now get out so I can get dressed!"

She glared at Reno who was apparently glued to the floor. She throws a shampoo bottle at him and he snaps out of the daze he was in, leaving the room. Cissnei slams the door shut and begins dressing. She had gotten everything but her shirt on when the door opened again.

"Do you have a death wish, Reno?"

She turned around as Reno grabbed her arms, preventing her from punching him. He lowered his head down to her height and kissed her forcefully. Cissnei stiffend, her whole body screaming in protest or so she thought. Her brain screamed for his execution but her heart was racing, pounding in her ears. She managed to move her arms up and shoved him away.

"Reno, what the hell?"

"Heh sorry. Your just too cute. I can't help it, yo."

"Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out!" Cissnei's voice had a murderous undertone and he ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Cissnei grabbed for her shirt, a silk button up, and put it on, fumbling with the buttons. "What the hell is Reno's problem anyway?"

Cissnei emerged from the bathroom, shirt buttoned and fresh makeup applied. Reno was sitting on the couch, flipping lazily through the channels.

"Hey, Ciss. I ordered us some lunch. You want some?"

Cissnei looked down at the coffee table at the food fresh from room service_. '__He did that then acts like nothing happened?__'_ Cissnei feels her anger and desire to kill Reno growing and turns on her heel towards her room.

_'__I can't believe him. He acts like that, especially after saying all those weird things! How can he do this__?' _Cissnei paced back and forth, calming herself down. She eventually walks back out and joins him in eating, not saying a word. Her mind was still tryinf to make sense of everything.

"You okay, Ciss?"

"Fine," she replied in a flat voice, a slight waver in her voice.

Reno notices the wavering in her voice and puts down what he was eating. "You're not fine, Cissnei. What is it?"

"What's with you lately?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you pay me compliments then laugh it off, saying it was just a joke. Then you barge into the bathroom and…kiss me…and I'm wondering why…and if you tell me it's the medication, I swear I'll"

"Cissnei?"

"What?"

"Calm down. You're getting so worked up over this."

"Don't you dare try to snake your way out of this, Reno. I want a real answer. Now!"

Cissnei's eyes were burning with rage and Reno squirmed a bit in his seat. He knew he'd better explain himself quickly before Cissnei clocks him one.

"All right I'll explain just…don't hit me with a plate okay?"

Cissnei stared at her hands and noticed the heavy black plate she was holding. She places it down on the table and nodded. "Sorry."

Reno watched her put the plate down and began his explanation. "Look, I don't get it either, all right? I mean, I've gone on missions with you before and never felt anything. I never expected myself to react like that. I knew what I was doing when I went over to that sleeze bag Sal. I knew I was defying orders but I couldn't stop myself." Reno shrugs. "Guess I was jealous or something. I don't know why."

Cissnei sat there dazed. _Did Reno really just admit he felt jealous? Does this mean he has feelings for me? _She laughed inwardly at herself. _Don't over analyze this, Cissnei. Reno is the love them and leave them type. _She felt even more confused now, trying to clear her head.

"Cissnei?"

Cissnei could hear Reno calling but didn't respond.

"Cissnei are you all right?"?

"Y-yeah fine."

"You want to go to the beach after? We're still on vacation after all."

Cissnei could feel herself returning to normal and a small smile crossed her face. This side of Reno scared her but she was glad to see the old Reno coming out. She nodded in response. "If you feel up to it, yeah."

"Are you kidding? I've been trapped indoors for weeks in a vacation spot in summer. Of course I feel up to it."

"Good then we'll go in a little bit all right?"

Reno nodded. He finished eating and cleaned up his dishes in the small kitchenette. He then disappeared into his room and Cissnei could hear him rummaging around.

The beach was rather vacant despite the gorgeous weather. Reno set up the lounge chairs near some palm trees. Cissnei took off the dress she was wearing to reveal her new bathing suit. It was white with black polka dots and much…sexier than the pale yellow number. The top was tied behind her back and around her neck. Two triangle shaped pieces of fabric covered her top half. The bottom was a low cut bikini bottom that tied at each hip.

"Doubt that's a ShinRa approved swim suit," Reno muttered.

"It's something I picked up while shopping." Cissnei smiled wide. "Glad you like it."

"Yeah I think I like it too much."

"Oh?"

"You're driving me crazy, Ciss."

"Oh, sorry."

Reno reached up for her from his chair and pulled her down to him.

"Reno what are you doing?"

Reno smirked evilly at her.

"R-reno."

"Oh come on, babe. Relax we're on vacation. No one's here and no one who is cares."

Cissnei wiggled, trying to get free from him though part of her didn't want to. Reno smirked, gripping her tighter as if teasing her.

"You're so persistent. It'd be cute if it weren't annoying me right now."

"Reno…"

Cissnei, lighten up would you? If you really wanted to get free, you'd find a way. You're tough like that you know."

"Re…"

"Am I going to have to kiss you again?"

"I wish you wouldn't act like this."

"What?" Reno smiled, trying not to laugh. "Can't you ever just go with your feelings Cissnei?"

"Never mind. You're the worst, Reno."

She wiggled free of him and headed towards the water. Her head was spinning and her heart was once again pounding in her ears. She slipped into the water, letting the cool waves wash over her. She let her guard down and allowed herself to enjoy the ocean. She didn't notice Reno coming up behind her and he didn't notice what he was doing until his arms were around her.

"Reno?"

He heard her soft, smooth voice calling to him but he didn't respond. Well, at least not with words. He pulled her close to him, his bare chest brushing against her bathing suit top. He looked into her golden eyes and saw a look of fear and uncertainty but also od longing. She seemed as confused as he was. Still, he couldn't stop himself. He touched his lips to hers and it felt good, there was no denying it.

Cissnei felt Reno's lips on hers and her heart was again racing. She couldn't understand it but it felt amazing. She kissed him back, deciding to follow Reno's advice and go with her feelings despite everything she was taught to the contrary. But it was vacation after all. She threw her arms around his neck and Reno's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't question it. He'd be an idiot if he did.

Cissnei pulled away a few moments later and stood there stunned. She regains herself and begins speaking.

"Uh…did that just happen?"

"Pretty sure it did, babe."

"Don't call me that," Cissnei snapped, her pleasant expression from a few moments ago changing into anger. "I'm not a babe, least of all yours."

"You're wrong, Ciss. You are definitely a babe."

Cissnei raised her hand to slap Reno but Reno caught her hand before it connected.

"Hey, you're the one that threw your arms around my neck. I wasn't forcing you."

Cissnei wiggled her hand free and rested it at her side.

"I guess I was feeling a little appreciative of your actions against Sal"

Reno raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh is that all?" He asked in a taunting tone. "Seems to me you enjoyed it."

Cissnei blushed, turning away from Reno. "So what if I did?" She asked, staring out at the ocean. "Maybe it's just been a while."

"Why can't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"You like me," Reno stated, plastering a serious expression on his face before cracking up.

"I…I do not!" Cissnei insisted before socking Reno lightly in the stomach to stop him from laughing.

Reno made a slight oof at her punch before ending his laughing. He looked directly at her. Her eyes were burning with fury but she seemed hesitant to actually hit him again. An awkward silence fell upon them until Reno broke it. "You know, I really was just kidding, yo."

"No you weren't," Cissnei responded flatly. "You've been uncharacteristically serious ever since you started feeling better…no, ever since we got to Costa Del Sol."

"How…"

"I'm good at reading people, Reno. Especially people I see daily. Now answer me one thing: am I different to you?"

"Different? Not really. You're Cissnei."

"No, I mean I'm not going to be some play thing am I?"

"Er?"

"You never expressed any interest in me before this trip. Why now?"

"I already told you I don't understand it either but it _feels_ different."

Cissnei shot him a suspicious look. "It's not because of how I dress outside of work?"

"Maybe a little." Reno said, preparing to get hit. He relaxed when he heard Cissnei laugh. '_Such a cute laugh. Can't believe I never realized it until now. She's completely adorable._' Reno shakes the thought away. "Cissnei?"

Cissnei stopped laughing when Reno called her name. "Yeah?"

"So, you, uh…want to give it a go?"

"Give what a go?"

"Us, dummy."

"I don't know I mean if it doesn't work out it could get complicated…"

"Cissnei, for crying out loud, would you _please_ stop over thinking stuff?"

Cissnei went to say something in protest but stops herself. "On one condition."

Reno sighed. "What?"

"We try not to let this interfere with our jobs…oh and we don't tell Tseng."

"Hey business before pleasure I always say…and like hell I'd tell Tseng anything."

Cissnei nods before brushing past Reno, their skin touching just enough to give her goose bumps. She makes it back to their things and sits down on her chair.


End file.
